


Sleep

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper and Annabeth talk about Piper’s’ newborn Hunter.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't HOO or the characters expect Hunter.

Piper was having a hard time keeping her eyes open while Annabeth talked. Annabeth wasn’t boring her, quite the opposite. Hunter refused to sleep the past two night. Piper thought that she slept for an hour last night, but couldn’t remember. 

“Piper, what do you think?” Annabeth asked. 

“I miss sleep.” She answered.

Annabeth gave her a worried look. “He’s six weeks old and he’s still not sleeping through the night.” 

“No. That’s normal though.” Annabeth was insanely smart, but knew nothing about babies. 

“Seriously?” 

Piper laughed. “Yup. Don’t worry you might get lucky and have a baby that actually sleeps.”


End file.
